


糖衣

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年8月，存档。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 7





	糖衣

和泉一织不喜欢吃药。  
小时候被父母糊弄着吃药，小小的药片像是包装精美的糖果，轻轻舔一口，甜滋滋的味道会在嘴里蔓延开。  
小孩子每日的糖分摄入量受到严格限制，所以甜蜜的“糖果”显得尤其珍贵。于是和泉一织瞒过父母，悄悄把药片含在嘴里。但是药片含得越久，甜味就越稀薄，当薄薄的糖衣被完全消耗，他品尝到了满口的苦味。  
包裹着糖衣的药片比普通药片更苦，对比着先前的甜，这种苦味简直让人作呕。到了第二次，任凭父母磨破了嘴皮，他也不肯再尝这“糖果”一次。嘴里的苦涩久久无法消散，同样给幼年的和泉一织留下了无法消散的阴影。

—

第一次见到七濑陆的时候，和泉一织并不喜欢这个人。  
七濑陆的身上总带着淡淡的药味，他身体不好，常年吃药，或许他没有自觉，但药味已经渗透进他全身每一寸皮肤。不喜欢吃药的人对于药味尤其敏感，才一靠近七濑陆，他便捕捉到了那股他不喜欢的味道。  
和泉一织不喜欢吃药，所以他想他也不会喜欢七濑陆。

在第三次差点摔倒，第五次打碎玻璃杯，第七次被和泉一织呵斥后，七濑陆终于忍不住不满地反驳：“为什么一织总是要针对我啊！”  
和泉一织回复得也十分迅速：“如果不是您太过笨拙，我也并不想针对您。”  
七濑陆祸水东引：“可是环也经常闯祸吧！”  
沙发那边传来四叶环小声的嘟囔“我才没有陆陆那么笨手笨脚！”，尽数被七濑陆无视了，他瞪着和泉一织，眼角因为委屈显得有点红：“这也不对，那也不好，一织真的超过分！”  
和泉一织一时语塞，他看着七濑陆泛红的眼角，平日的伶牙俐齿被击成了碎片。  
没有什么理由吧，他大脑完全放空，他不喜欢七濑陆，所以针对也是理所当然的。

没有得到解释的七濑陆气鼓鼓地又瞪了他一眼，转身重重甩上了房门。  
和泉一织并不着急去解释，他对这种状况习以为常。到了第二天，七濑陆怒气全消，开开心心地来找和泉一织说话，又因为撞到桌子，被和泉一织教育了一顿。  
他用手中的本子掩住上翘的嘴角，并没有什么理由，只是单纯地针对七濑陆。  
毕竟，和泉一织认为自己并不会喜欢七濑陆。

—

因为讨厌吃药，和泉一织一向很注意自己的身体健康，但毕竟总有疏漏。连续三天的熬夜，加上气势汹汹的流感病毒流行，和泉一织终于病倒了。  
一切的偶像事务都被强制暂停，所有日程只剩下好好养病。为了避免传染给队友，和泉一织不得不戴上口罩，整日窝在自己的房间里。  
和泉三月知道自己弟弟的性子，也不强劝，在床边放下买回的药，便叹口气出去了。  
平日不常生病的人，生起病来要更加难熬，但和泉一织看了一眼摆在桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐，摆摆手把它们推到了更远的地方。生病很难受，嘴里是苦涩的，但药的滋味更苦，所以他宁愿强撑着等到感冒慢慢痊愈。

房间里很安静，或许是和泉三月叮嘱了其他的成员，此时并没有人来打扰。  
他看着白色的天花板，意识慢慢迷糊。  
“咚咚——”敲门的声音响起，和泉一织惊醒。  
“咔嚓——”那个人直接推开了门，和泉一织勉强自己直起了身。  
虽然有过和泉三月的叮嘱，但总是有不听话的人，七濑陆蹑手蹑脚地走了进来，一进门就对上了和泉一织的双眼，他有些尴尬地挠挠头：“一织还没有休息吗？”  
和泉一织抓起口罩戴上，声音听起来有些瓮声瓮气：“我感冒了，请您赶紧出去吧。”  
七濑陆不乐意了：“就是因为一织感冒我才来看你的啊！”  
和泉一织有些无奈，七濑陆的身体一向不好，他不希望自己的病传染给他，但还没等他开口，七濑陆又有了新发现，他指着床边被推开的药：“一织怎么不好好吃药！”  
他表现得固执又霸道，完全不理会和泉一织的拒绝姿态：“不好好吃药病怎么会好呢！”  
七濑陆不知从哪里变出一杯温水，细细看过说明书，取了药捧到和泉一织面前，注意到和泉一织抵触的眼神，他不客气地冷哼了一声：“没想到一织这么大了还会怕苦。”  
这样拙劣的挑衅我可不会上当，和泉一织有些无奈。  
严重的鼻塞让他闻不到七濑陆身上似有若无的药味，他从不提，但总归是好奇七濑陆过去的那段住院日子，借着生病的脑子不清醒便索性问了出来：“七濑桑不觉得药苦吗？”  
“小时候很怕苦，但现在习惯了。”七濑陆的语气并不在意，他执拗地又一次把药递到和泉一织面前。  
这个人明明年纪和和泉一织差不多，却过得这么苦，和泉一织一时有些心软，任凭七濑陆把药片灌进了他的嘴里。  
他只尝到了一瞬的甜味，小小的药片就顺着食道滑进了肠胃。

七濑陆扶着他躺下，伸手轻轻拍着他的胳膊，嘴里小声哼着摇篮曲。  
“吃了药睡一觉醒来病就好了。”他的口吻像是哄骗不懂事的孩子，眼神却很温柔。  
和泉一织看着那双红色的眼睛，渐渐迷糊了起来。  
真是奇怪，药片外面糖衣的味道比记忆中更甜，七濑陆身上也像是有着甜蜜的糖果香气，在甜甜的味道中，和泉一织陷入了梦乡。  
很久之后，他再回想起过去，或许就是那一天开始，感情才慢慢变味的。

—

平心而论，和七濑陆的相处无疑是令人愉快的，或许是因为一直都是被宠爱着的缘故，他比一般人更要纯粹天真。永远年轻，永远热泪盈眶，永远向往着未来无尽的可能性。  
“一起去吧，一起让流星滑落吧！无论是什么样的未来，都一起去实现吧！”  
比起一腔孤勇地向前，和泉一织更依赖冰冷理性的数据分析，他不习惯做没有准备的事情，不习惯尝试完全的未知，不习惯定下缥缈遥远的约定，但他并不讨厌纯粹天真的人。  
“嗯，请让我看到……那样的未来吧。”  
踏出第一步的感觉像是兴致勃勃的小孩子剥开糖果的包装纸，好看的玻璃纸在太阳底下折射出璀璨的光，里面包裹的着糖果像是耀眼的宝石，拥有一颗包装精美的糖果，像是拥有了整个世界。  
可是和泉一织在糖果上吃过亏，糖果表面是甜蜜的，然而不品尝到最后，你永远不知道是甜还是苦。

和泉一织对七濑陆的感情就像是药片表面的糖衣，他越是珍惜表面的糖，甜味消耗得救越快，到最后便只剩下苦。  
这是完美高中生最失败的一次尝试，这场暗恋注定没有结果，阻隔在他们之间的不是七濑陆病弱的身体，不是大众偶像的身份，甚至不是周围人的不认可——

“七濑桑喜欢什么样的人？”  
“诶诶诶？”正在看书的七濑陆突然听到这个问题羞红了脸，“为什么突然问这个问题？”  
和泉一织甩了甩手上的杂志：“突然看到杂志上的提问有些好奇。”  
七濑陆的脸还是红的：“我、我从来没思考过这样的问题。”  
“是温柔的、可爱的，还是聪明的？”他装作不甚在意地翻过杂志一页，耳朵却在留心着七濑陆的回答，“还是经纪人那样的？”  
七濑陆连连摆手：“我不喜欢经纪人！”话才出口，他又觉得有些不对，“不是，我是说我喜欢经纪人，但不是那种喜欢！”  
“那是哪种喜欢？”  
“就是，就是跟大家一样的那种喜欢！”七濑陆有些手足无措，赶紧转移话题，“喜欢什么样的人……从来没有想过诶。”  
和大家一样的喜欢，和泉一织品味着这句话，稍微有些放下心来。但，和大家一样……他苦笑着，他也同样没能跳出这种一视同仁的喜爱。  
那头七濑陆似乎思考出了结果：“嗯……喜欢，我应该会喜欢一织这样的人！”  
他没有注意到完美高中生的动作有一瞬的停顿，依旧自顾自地说着：“很聪明，很厉害，什么都会，长得也很好看，”他掰着手指一点一点数着和泉一织的优点，“虽然有些毒舌，但如果是女孩子的话，有点小傲娇应该会很可爱。”他嘟着嘴小声补了一句，“可是放到一织身上就不可爱了！”  
“如果一织有个妹妹的话，我应该会很喜欢一织妹妹哦。”他冲着和泉一织笑。  
和泉一织的心情忽上忽下好像过山车，此刻终于降到了低谷，他扯起嘴角，品尝到了满口的苦涩：“作为哥哥，我可不会放心把妹妹交给七濑桑哦。”

药片表面的糖衣在口腔中慢慢溶解，展现出它真正的滋味。他因为太过贪恋糖衣的甜蜜，终于不得不品尝最后的苦果。

这场暗恋，注定没有结果。  
七濑陆，并不喜欢男人。

—

“一织为什么要约我来看电影啊？”七濑陆带着帽子墨镜，小心翼翼地打量了一圈周边，“而且也没有其他的人。”  
没有别的理由，和泉一织低下头看着自己攥在手里的电影票，只是觉得这个类型的电影七濑陆会很喜欢，所以想和他一起看而已。  
“这是约会哦。”他开玩笑道，话里有几分隐藏的真心只有他自己知道。  
七濑陆看起来有些愣愣的：“诶？那以后也能和大家一起约会吗？”  
“您高兴就好。”  
其实这个回答有些生硬了，但七濑陆并没有发现他的异常，他扬起一个大大的笑容：“那今天就是和一织两个人的秘密约会了！”

即使是这个时候，看见七濑陆的笑脸，心里仍旧会不争气地泛起酸涩的甜蜜。  
舔舐掉药片的最外面一层糖，剩下回味的便是苦，但总有一天，这阵苦味也会逐渐变淡消失。  
或许终将有一天，他也能够与这段无疾而终的暗恋和解。

七濑陆重新雀跃起来：“一织在这里等一等，我去买爆米花和可乐！”  
他跑动的时候带了风，风卷着他的气息送到和泉一织面前，淡淡的药苦味混杂着同样淡淡的糖果香气，两种气味交织混杂，最终还是糖果的甜味占了上风。  
和泉一织突然记起，他虽然不喜欢吃药，但还是喜欢糖果的。

在不远处的地方，七濑陆又开始大幅度地朝他挥手，和泉一织整理好思绪，朝着那个人走了过去。


End file.
